ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
STAR (Scientific Taskforce for Attack and Research)
STAR is an enigmatic organization that has taken up the task of protecting mankind from everything from alien threats to monster attacks. When not fighting inhuman threats they also act as a global rescue service and have grown to have an understanding with the various governments of the world. Wear *Helmet: STAR officers wear a grey helmet that covers their faces with a mouth guard and black visor. The visors grant augmented vision and alternate frequencies such as infrared. *Uniform: STAR officers wear a red jump suit if they are combatants, blue if they are mechanics and white hazmat suits for the clean up crew and forensic investigators. Their uniforms have basic padding undeneath to protect against projectiles. Scientists not in the lab wear white and red suits with no helmet. *Boots: All officers wear black army boots, save the scientists. STAR Elite *Helmet: Elite wear helmets with red stripes going up the top, their face plate and visors are retractable. *Uniform: Elite wear red and black jump suits with a star insignia over the left side of their chest. It has grey shoulder guards and Members *STAR Elite: The Elite taskforce for investigations and military operations against monsters. **Orion Era: ***Mizuki: A woman with a vendatta against monster's and aliens, she is no fan of Orion and is likely to shoot him on sight. She generally leads Fighters and Foot Assistance. ***Commander Harrison: The leader of STAR Elite ***Vincent: A young computers expert and hacker, due to his ego and upbrining is rather withdrawn ***Tachibana: The strongman of the team and resident weapons expert. ***Prf. Haley: An expert in biology, often leads investigations and forensic searches and clean ups. Is very interested in the giant Orion. **Zwei Era: ***Commander Tachibana: ***Zetsu: The new ace pilot, distrusts Ultras. ***Sarah: The new child genius of the group, is an Ultraman Otaku and sometimes disturbs her companions with her antics. ***Zarko: The current weapons specialist. Is trigger happy sometimes, and spends her free time looking for a boyfriend. ***Michael Collins 3rd: The head of the investigative division. Is secretive about his past. *Saul: A mysterious individual that Harrison answers to. *Combatants: *Mechanics: *Science Division: Armaments *Blaster Pistol: A small fire arm, it fires special bullets via electromagnetic forces. The bullets are designed to cave in on impact, place the full force of their inertia into the targets body. They are generally just called Blasters *Blaster Launcher: A rifle with a side handle, it is twin barrelled and fires like the Blaster pistols. *Wave Bracer: The bracer worn by all STAR field operatives, and by the Elite almost constantly, besides serving as a means of communication, it can also perform basic scans and fire tranquilizers. Other special shots can be added to them *Plasma Launcher: A traingular shaped missiles launcher with three barrels, fires Plasma warhead missiles. *Sonic Stinger: A small fire arm with a needle and antennae in place of a barrel, it fires sonic waves that can knock out a person. It is small to be easily hidden. Mecha *Comet Darts: A small high tech fighter plane, it is armed with plasma missiles and microwave laser turrets. It small than a regular fighter for easy transport. *Wave Rider: A VTOL, it is the size of a real fighter, using Ion propulsion, Plasma warheads, Laser Turrets, Nitro shots and are able to function in space. *Leo Roller: A special tank, it has triple canons, elevated machine legs with traction for high speed movement and force field generators. *Trident Submariner: A submersible fighter, it is capable of moving deep under the ocean. It is armed with Plasma Warheads and Monar Cannons. *Star Eagle: While the Wave Rider can operate in space, the Star Eagle was actually designed to operate in the void. As its name implies it has a shape more like a bird of prey than other fighters. It has the same weapons as the Wave Rider but is moved by Impulse Drivers. *Tunnelizer: *Maser Tanks: Contempary tanks, in place of canons they are equiped with high powered Maser beams, more power that the laser turrets used by the Comet Darts, etc. *Command Carrier: A massive hovercraft, it is used to carry land based equipment and teams across the globe and serve as an on site command center. It is a VTOL and is more armed than any single machine it may carry. Bases *V6 Space Station: *Zephyr Base: *Terra Base: *Triton Base: *Arctic Base: See Also * STAR Combat Operations Category:Orion Continuity Category:Fan characters Category:Fan Organizations